


Plants Can Grow In Outer Space.

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plant Boy!, Space Boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe plants are cooler than Kurt thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants Can Grow In Outer Space.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanthememelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanthememelover/gifts).



●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Kurt was known for being spacy. No pun intended. He zoned out in class and wasn’t always watching where he was going. Not to mention the fact that he adored outer space. He was enthralled by planets, stars, comets, and basically anything else that wasn’t in Earths atmosphere. He likes to go on rants about a certain thing and will occasionally slip into his native German while doing so. Today he was on about black holes.

“Ororo they are amazing! No one knows where they lead and they are ohne boden! They could lead to alternate universes! Oh oh! Or aliens!! Imagine!” Kurt smiled widely and leaned back in his chair immediately going into daydream mode, his tail sharply flicking at his feet. Ororo just chuckled and went back to her book.

Kurt was snapped out of his stupor by loud whispering. Then he saw someone walking in. He had a grey sweater on and green skinny jeans, that hugged him in all the right place. A flower crown was draped vicariously across his head which held soft blonde curls. He had vine tattoos on his cheeks and forehead and brown boots. Then Kurt noticed the wings. Two white gorgeous feathery wings were hung on the boys back. The boy didn’t even seem to notice or be bothered by them. There were little pink flowers stuck in his wings in a random order and the boy was breathtaking. Kurt was capital H, Homosexual but what about the new boy. When he walked by he waved gently and as he walked off Kurt noticed the sweater he was wearing was backless. Probably so he didn’t have to worry about his wings. He stared after where the boy had walked until Ororo snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Earth to Kurt. You have permission to land.” “What oh sorry.” He shook his head slightly and looked back at his friend.

“Do you know who that kid was?”

“What? The one that looks like a walking greenhouse? Yeah. That’s Warren. His dad is like super rich. Professor has been talking about his arrival for weeks now.”

“You know I don’t pay attention in class. Or to Professor.” Ororo chuckled and went back to her book leaving Kurt to daydream. This time about something a little greener than black holes.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

Warren had to admit he was nervous about going to the school for mutants but once he got there he felt much more comfortable. He picked his favorite outfit out ready to impress. He was a bit wary about his tattoos but decided it would take to much concealer to cover them up so he just went with his normal eyeshadow. When he walked in he got a few stares, mainly at his wings. He had picked some fresh Daphne’s to put in his wings. He thought they looked rather nice.

After a few minutes of the Professor leading him around he told him that he could find his way and the Professor nodded, wheeling off. He meant to go and find a garden but he must’ve taken a wrong turn because he ended up in the library.

He was walking, running his fingers along the spines of the books, when he was absolutely floored. Sitting in a chair was a blue boy with one knee pulled up to his chest. He had a tail, which was draped across the armrest with the tip flicking back and forth.

But the boy, he these beautiful raised scars across his face. His hair had blue streaks in it and a white ‘I don’t believe in humans’ crop top on. He wore dark ripped skinny jeans and galaxy sneakers. There are sparkles splayed across his face. He looked like he fell straight out of someone space aesthetic tumblr. Warren quickly shook out of his trance and kept waling. When he walked past the boy, who had been staring at him causing a pink blush to dust his cheeks, he made sure he smiled softly and waved. Without talking he feels he made a new friend.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

The next day Kurt was sitting in his science class when the teacher cleared their throat especially loudly.

“Today class we have a new mutant joining us. Warren would you like to tell us about yourself?” Kurts gaze immediately shot to the boy who stood up. He had go sit in the back because of his extra appendages.

“Uhm. I’m Warren. I like plants and my mutation is my wings which I now realize is redundant because you can obviously see them.” Kurt has his chin propped up in his hand and he was practically drooling at the boy. He faced the front only when the teacher cleared their throat again.

They were on rocks and minerals and Kurt wasn’t particularly interested so he spent the time staring off into space and daydreaming. As of late his daydreams had slowly been taken over by plant boy. He almost didn’t notice when the bell rang. He grabbed his books (none of which were for school, all of them for entertainment purposes) and made his way out. Next he had free period which he spent in the library at the bay window.

He surveyed the grounds when a certain blonde caught his eye. Warren was sitting by the fountain playing with the leaves of the vines trailing the side of it. He plucked one of the flowers and stuck it behind his ear. Kurt smiled gently. He figured the odds of the boy liking him were slim to nothing but he could still admire. Today the boy was wearing ripped shorts and a ‘plants are friends’ crop top that had rips all up the back. Kurt was drinking in the small view of abs he got from the crop top. Today he had little _blau_ flowers in his wings. This boy is too much for him. He fell asleep resting against the glass of the window.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

God he had just wanted to get a new botany book. How had he ended up standing in front of a sleeping space boy. (He doesn’t know the other boys name don’t judge him.)

He was conflicted. Wake the beautiful sleeping boy or let him sleep the day away. After one more once over of the blue mutant, he looked absolutely ravishing today in galaxy leggings and a white and black striped top that clung to him perfectly, Warren gently shook the shoulder of the boy. The boys eyelashes fluttered and he woke up. He stretched and looked up at Warren.

“Oh, uhm _Hallo_.” He let his arms fall to his sides. Warren smiled, this boy has and accent, an accent. And he knows German. He will be the death of Warren.

“Hello. You fell asleep so I thought I would wake you.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Have I missed lunch?” Warren broke out giggling and space boy joined in.

“Don’t worry. That’s next period.”

“ _Ich Heisse_ , Kurt.” Finally a name other than space boy.

“Warren.” Kurt smiles brightly.

“ _Schöne Treffen Sie._ ” Warren smiled and Kurt smiled back. Then he heard someone call his name. Peter. They had become instant friends.

“I have to go. See you later?” Kurt nodded and Warren smiled and walked off.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Kurt was now on his way to lunch, he had his nose buried in a book about supernovas. He blames the book. If he hadn’t have been reading the book he would’ve seen the other boy walking towards him, also reading, and wouldn’t have ran into him. Kurt, even though he was taller, got nocked on his ass for being lithe.

Well he almost did. Warren must have cat like reflexes because before he hit the floor Warren had caught him with an arm snaked around his waist. One of Kurts hands had made its way up to Warrens chest. The stood like that for a little. With Kurt’s book holding hand dangling and Warrens other hand on Kurt’s shoulder, both of them just looking into the others eyes until a younger kid ran past with his friends. Kurt blushed a deep purple and Warren burned a dark pink.

“Uhm, that was, uh.”

“ _Tempus_.” Kurt finished with a chuckle. He was looking at his feet. They were still standing pretty close which just mad him feel more awkward. He looked up at Warren about to say that he needed to go but before he could he felt a soft pair of lips against his own. Immediately he realized what was happening and wrapped his arms around Warrens neck, Warren, in return, rested his hands on Kurt’s hips, pulling them flush against each other. Warrens wings wrapped around them creating a small cocoon. Kurt decided, from that day on, that plants are pretty cool.

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because ask-nightangel on tumblr requested it.


End file.
